yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 6 Episode 22: Farewell Kasaihana
The Return of a Father -Damian had become excited these past few days after his amazing week in the City. He had only been here for a short time and he already met a girl he can’t get out of his mind and he had become Superfriends with a new hero in Kasaihana City. Such a small world it is like the two of them take after their fathers. His new friend being the son of Tetsu Ryoji, the original superfriends being him and Donnie Yun. Damian never thought of himself as a proclaimed “Hero” but with a partner, it is rather enjoyable to him. Because of his determination to always be better, he continues to train as best he can with the resources that he is provided with. He is constantly pushing himself beyond his limits to get better. He has already trained today and to get his hard work off of him, he chooses to take a shower. After being in the steamy hot shower for almost thirty minutes, he comes out and wraps a towel around his hips to cover his lower body. His body has become ripped with muscles and he had become leaner with his physical stature. The more he grows, the more his body becomes less of a hulking freak. This may seem like a negative but with the way his Super Soldier body works is instead of bulging with muscles that can slow him down, the muscle mass multiplies the power in his body without gaining the excess size. When he walks out of the shower, his phone begins to ring. When he picks up the phone, the voice of Shira is on the other line saying-“Hey Handsome, you still meeting me for lunch at the Diner?”- Damian smiles with his pearly whites as he grows with excitement to see her again and says in reply-“Of course. I’ll be there shortly.”-Damian lifts the towel from his hips with his tail and begins to wipe his long black hair with it as he makes his way to his drawer’s to get ready for his date with Shira. After their first date at the amusement park, he had wanted to see her more and more. He had never felt like this with another girl and he really just ran with it. He grabs his black pants, a black tank top, and slips his sleeveless purple jacket vest. After he gets his clothes on, he slips on his Pada Battle boots and is ready to head out for his date. He quickly wraps his tail around his waist and begins to head towards the door. But before he could get out of his room, the familiar demonic voice of his father’s echoes around the room.-“I never thought I’d see the day where my son was smitten for a cute little Kasaihana girl.”-Damian looks up in surprise and says-“Hey father. What brings you here? You finished up with your possible Super Soldier Candidate?”-Donnie slowly walks towards his son as his glowing white eyes stare into Damian’s pitch black pupils. He then says to his son-“Damian, we have run into an issue that will be priority number one for our family. It’s going to need all of us…you, me, your uncle, and yes…even Duke.”-Damian begins to clap his fists together and says to his father-“Well what do you need? I was actually beginning to head out on a date.”-Donnie sighs and crosses his golden metallic arms-“That’s just it, Son…We need to return back to Wakanda.”-Damian’s eyes widen and his hands stop moving as his tone changes from calm to confused.-“Why do I need to go back to Wakanda!?”-Donnie keeps his arms crossed as he leans on the wall-“The enemy we are going to face is of grave importance…something I will need your help with.”-Damian began to get upset due to the fact that he does not want to return to Wakanda. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his African home but he likes it here in Kasaihana. He looks at his father with a straight face and says-“No…I won’t return to Wakanda.”- Donnie’s face becomes shocked and he leans off the wall, standing straight up towards his son.-“I’m sorry…I couldn’t have heard that correctly…”-Damian then begins to walk closer to his father who he stands an inch taller of and says-“I won’t return…to Wakanda…”-Donnie’s eyes begin to glow brighter as his anger rises at the sight of his son’s defiance. Damian then says to him-“I like it here! You said I could be on my own and become my own man! That was the whole reason for giving me the sword! And now you want me to just drop everything because you need me!? Just because you have some new enemy in your life! I have people that I care about now…I have a girl that…that I don’t want to leave…”-Donnie let’s his son have his little tantrum before he spoke again. Donnie slowly places his arms down to his side and releases a small dose of his energy. A bright red aura bursts out of his body causing the entire floor and the floors above him to practically explode into dust and rubble. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yxfjq8xx3Pg) The blood colored aura looks like fire as it wraps around Donnie’s body. Damian’s body flies back to the edge of the floor and his body hangs off the edge and he dangles off the ledge, holding on for dear life. He looks at his father and sees the legendary white hair moving violently in the great winds that his father’s energy creates in the area. The wood, glass, and pipe from the building would fly across the area as people in the neighborhood think some kind of bomb went off up here. People on the street look up to see the large Lexington Hotel practically ripped apart as if it were nothing but a toy. The aura lifts high into the sky and creates a blinding red light, causing anyone who is nearby to have to shut their own eyes. As the aura lifts up, the clouds begin to create a spinning vortex, almost like the Eye of a Hurricane. People in the city begin to freak out with people yelling about Armageddon finally happening. Donnie then slowly begins to walk towards the edge where his son is hanging on and says to him-“You know this is barely a fraction of what I am capable of doing…You know I wouldn’t pull you away from something this big if I didn’t ABSOLUTLEY need your help with…This enemy is bigger than any of us could put together….right now. But we have time to prepare…we can only have a fighting chance if we start now…We have no time to waste.”-Donnie then recedes his energy as the fire aura quickly returns back into his body. The blinding light begins to fade and the vortex in the sky slowly begins to push the clouds back to their regular formation. Donnie then kneels down with his right arm extended to help his Son back to his feet if he were to accept the help. He then says to him-“We all must sacrifice things we care for to protect mankind…trust me son, I know the pain of having to leave the woman you love…but in the end…if you don’t…they would die…Will you help me now, Son?”-Damian looks up at his father with anger in his eyes. But as he hears and actually thinks about what his father says, he knows that he is right. If his father is fighting to have his help this bad, the enemy must be something they have never seen before. And if they don’t prepare, maybe people like Shira and Densuke will die. And he cannot live with that thought in the back of his head. So he takes his father’s hand and gets back up to the floor. Damian looks at his father and says-“Fine…Let’s go home.”- The Unfortunate Goodbyes -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fy4o-eLQX3w) Donnie tells his son to meet him at the Kasaihana City harbor within the next hour, giving him time to pack and say goodbye to those he needs to say goodbye too. Damian sits in his room that now has no roof, on an almost broken chair and just thinks about everything. He had come to really feel a part of the city and loved the people he had come accustomed too. The first person who came to mind is Shira. He pictures their night at the amusement park. He immediately remembers how adorable she looked after they held hands. When she pressed her hair back and how she blushed. He smiles a bit at remembering that moment as he sits in the chair. He begins to go to her contact in his phone but sees Densuke there before he gets to the “S” section. He wasn’t to put off having to say goodbye to Shira and calling Densuke first would be the best way to pause that moment. He clicks the call button when he gets to Densuke and the phone begins to ring. After a good thirty seconds pass, his phone goes to voicemail. His familiar voice begins to speak as he reaches the inbox-“Hey this is Densuke, sorry I missed your call. If you are a stalker…don’t leave a message, dammit! But if you’re cool go ahead and leave one and I’ll try to hit you up later.”-Damian laughs a bit at the familiar sarcasm of his friend and then the beep sound goes off for him to leave a message.-“Hey Suke, it’s Damian…It looks like you are going to have to be a solo superhero…Something has come up BIG and my father and I have to return back home…I don’t know how long it will be but…just know…you were a cool friend…and I wish things could have been different but…sacrifices have to be made…Take care…Densuke…”-Damian then hangs up and shuts his phone. He sits there for a moment and remembers the cool times he had with the Ryoji child. And now the moment had come. Something he dreaded doing ever since his father told him he had to leave…The call to Shira… Damian slowly opens his phone back up and very slowly searches for Shira’s name in his phone. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-cW0AtnGeE) The call begins to ring as he waits in his chair for her to answer. *BACK AT THE DINER* Shira stands close to a TV where a news team is at the ground with their camera pointed at the Lexington Hotel. Shira recognizes the floor knowing that Damian’s room is on that floor. Even with her tough prideful nature, she began to worry that maybe Damian was hurt in the blast. On the table, her phone begins to vibrate; but she can pay no attention to it at the moment. The owner of the diner, the woman who thought they were a couple before, looks at Shira and asks-“What’s wrong, hun?”-Shira looks at her and says-“Damian was in that building…He’s supposed to meet me here.”-The lady looks at Shira with a smile and says-“I’m sure he is safe. He’s got a girlfriend like you to come see so I am sure he wouldn’t let something like that stop him.”-Shira quickly glares at her and once again says-“We aren’t dating!”-Diner Lady-“Then what was he going to meet you here for?”-Shira then says with an attitude-“It’s our second date and…”-After realizing what she said, her eyes slowly looked at the lady and saw that she has a huge smile on her face. She says-“I told you.”-and begins to laugh. Shira’s eyes glare at her like knives and she says-“Shut up…”-*BACK AT THE HOTEL* The call reaches her voicemail and Damian’s heart sinks to the ground. He knew it was going to be hard to tell her news like this but now to have to do it over an inbox just made it all worse. When the beep came for him to make a message…he didn’t say anything; not for a few seconds anyway. When he finally gets the courage to speak, he says to her-“Hey Shira…It’s…It’s Damian. I’m calling because…because I have to cancel out date.”-He places the phone under his chin as he has to gather himself as he feels himself coming apart at the seams. After a few seconds, he continues to speak-“Ya see uhh, something has come up. Something important to my family…to the world really…Something that is going to have to take all of my time and energy…It’s forcing me to leave Kasaihana for a while…This is the last thing I wanted to do, trust me when I say that…But good timing just doesn’t run in the Yun family…I care about you…so much…and it tears me apart…but I have to go…I don’t know how long it is going to be…And I know it is selfish for me to ask you to wait for me…hell we only had one date…But I hope…that when I do come back…you might be happy to see me…and…and maybe we can re-schedule that second date of ours…Goodbye…for now…”-Damian then hangs up the phone and burries his head in his hands. He grips tightly onto his long black hair. Out of anger and frustration, he throws the phone into the broken wall in front of him and it shatters into small tiny vaporized pieces. He remains in the chair with his hands covering his face until he has to leave.- The End...for now -When the final hour finally came, Damian makes his way to the harbor. When he finds the boat that they will be leaving on, his father is out waiting for him. Donnie looks at his son and can see how saddened he is by having to leave. When he gets close, Donnie places his hand on his son’s shoulder and says-“I’m sorry my son. I promise…it will all be worth it once it is over and we are successful. Damian doesn’t say anything. He just nods his head and makes his way onto the boat. When he gets inside of the boat he is surprised to see another person on the boat with him. The man has a large tattoo coming down his arm and a pair of goggles on his eyes. Damian thinks to himself-“This must be Duke.”-Deucalion walks over to him with his hand extended for a handshake and says-“Name’s Deucalion.”-Damian puts his hand out and shakes Duke’s hand and says-“Damian…Nice to meet you.”-Donnie then walks onto the boat and says-“Well now that all the guests have arrived, I guess it’s time to go.”-Damian and Duke both nod and Donnie leaves the room to go to the captain’s hull. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHZlO53obi0) Within the next few minutes, the boat begins to exit the harbor. Cargoships and other commercial boats pass them by as they move towards the exiting harbor route. It’s a bitter feeling for him as it finally hits him that he will be leaving. Damian is on the back of the ship, looking at the city he has come to love as it slowly moves away from him. He takes a mental image of the bright lights and high end buildings that hold the city at such esteem. He remembers all the people that he had come in contact with over his time in the city. All the personalities that he had come across. Remembering the bloodbath night put a soft smile on his face. (1:22) Then the best thought of all passes through his mind. The smile of Shira’s came into picture as he looks up into the sky. Their small moments together are what he will remember most about Kasaihana City. Their first meeting in the Lexington Hotel, even their mini-first date in the Diner with soda covering their bodies. His soft smile began to turn into a bright smile as he thought to himself-“I wil return to you again…Shira Hanako.”-His eyes would continue to look up into the bright stars and the bright moon that watches over the city. The wind pushes his long black hair to the side, forcing him to lift his left hand up to his forehead to push it back. (2:44 the image of Damian looking up to the sky would turn pitch black as the end of the scene) 'Superfriend Farewell....' Densuke would be jogging along side the beach side near the edge of D2. He'd have been at it for at least 3 hours or so. he'd stop in his tracks and sigh loudly. "Gotta keep training...get stronger....and keep saving the people i care about...Man who knew this would be such a hastle. I can only wonder how pops kept this up for long periods of time...Caring about others.." Densuke would stretch in place, and take note of the sunset. He'd make his way back into town to pick up his things he'd left at the gym earlier. He'd then pick up his new phone, the Iphone 89, and look at his missed calls. "Ah damn, Damian hit me up. Better check the message." Densuke would be leaving the local gym while listening to the messeage. "Hey Suke, it’s Damian…It looks like you are going to have to be a solo superhero…Something has come up BIG and my father and I have to return back home…I don’t know how long it will be but…just know…you were a cool friend…and I wish things could have been different but…sacrifices have to be made…Take care…Densuke…" Densuke's face turned to stone for a second...(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3ZTYoIuOC0) He'd stand there in the middle of the street phased....and in a daze...He didn't realize Damian would be leaving...they were even going to practice today. They'd stoped multiple crimes...and even bonded. Densuke slowly put his phone down....he almost droped it..He held his head up and took a deep breathe and inhaled. then exhaled. "We didn't even....get to be friends that long....We were a fucking team..." Densuke would attempt to quickly attempt to call Damian, but he must have been so far gone from signal it was rediculous...Densuke would leave a voicemail. "Hey damian....Be safe man, and thanks for telling me....just..come back at some point..Okay? Take it easy......Yun." Densuke would hang up the phone, and look to the sea, at least what he could see. He'd see the sparkling sea in the distance, and smile. "He'll be back..when we need him hopefully.." Densuke would salute to the open sea, in the vow for them both to have their adventures to come, and to the hopes that one day they would see each other again. Tears of The Sea “Hey Shira…It’s…It’s Damian. I’m calling because…because I have to cancel out date. Ya see uhh, something has come up. Something important to my family…to the world really…Something that is going to have to take all of my time and energy…It’s forcing me to leave Kasaihana for a while…This is the last thing I wanted to do, trust me when I say that…But good timing just doesn’t run in the Yun family…I care about you…so much…and it tears me apart…but I have to go…I don’t know how long it is going to be…And I know it is selfish for me to ask you to wait for me…hell we only had one date…But I hope…that when I do come back…you might be happy to see me…and…and maybe we can re-schedule that second date of ours…Goodbye…for now…” Shira held the phone tightly in her palm as she stood on the sidewalk, awaiting her taxi to come pick her up and take her back to the penthouse. That was probably the first time that Damian's voice did not give her butterflies in the pit of her stomach, but instead, made her stomach twist into knots. Knots so painful that she had to place her hand over her lower abdomen in order to ease the pain, or at least tell herself that it was all in her head. After receiving that message, her throat tightened. She managed to take a deep breath, but it was hardly enough to still the uneasiness within her. The sun was out above the city and a steady breeze was blowing, sending locks of platinum blonde hair bustling about Shira's saddened features. Unfortunately, when she tried to call Damian back and at least talk to him for one last time, he didn't answer. The phone went straight to voice mail instead, making her chest hurt. Despite the fact that she and Damian had only known each other for a short amount of time, it felt like a bestfriend whom she had known for years had just walked out of her life. 'It's a family matter. I should respect that but.....when? When will he come back?' The taxi pulled up finally and Shira gripped the knob and pulled open the door. “Where ya headed?” The driver looked back at her. “I'm headed to those penthouses on 14th street.” She answered, climbing inside and shutting the door. “Alright, buckle up. We'll be there shortly.” The drive began and Shira took a deep breath as she laid back against the backseat. Her eyes fell shut and all she could see in her mind's eye was a crystal clear image of Damian's warm smile and friendly gaze. 'How did it all begin?' Her inner voice spoke. 'A look? A few words? Must it end so suddenly?' Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced out of the window next to her. In the distance, she could see that they were passing by the city harbor. “Wait.” She spoke softly at first, sitting up in her seat. “Wait. Stop the car.” The taxi driver looked back at her with a slight frown. “What was that, little lady?” He asked. “I said STOP THE CAR!” The car came to a screeching halt so abruptly that the cars behind it instantly slammed on their brakes. Shira didn't even for the car to fully stop before she all but broke open the door and fled from the taxi. The wind blew her hair back from her face as she ran toward the harbor, her legs working harder than they had ever worked before as she ran through traffic, stopping several cars in her path to avoid hitting her. “Hey get outta the road!” A voice shouted from his car, but Shira ignored it. Straight ahead of her was her goal, the harbor, where she hoped to at least see Damian's departure. She managed to clear the distance within seconds, pushing past sailors and seamen walking about the dock. Some shouted angrily at her, wondering what her hurry was, but she ignored them as well. All she could see was the sea ahead of her, hear the waves crashing against the coast. The scent of the sea struck her almost immediately and her feet stomped into the wooden flooring of the dock, skidding to a halt at the very edge where Damian's ship had departed. Her chest moved up and down with heavy breaths as her sapphire blue eyes looked out over the sea, the breeze blowing her blonde hair sideways across her features. In the far distance, all she saw was a ship disappearing into the horizon and knew it had probably been a long while since its departure. Damian had to be on that ship and the fact that he was now drifting farther and farther away from her left an empty void within her. Like a piece of her being had boarded that ship and left her. She felt her breath hitch as tears threatened to well up in her eyes but she managed to fight them back, knowing Damian wouldn't have wanted them to be shed for him. “Excuse me, miss?” A sailor asked from behind her. “Who are you looking for?” Shira didn't look at him, keeping her eyes on the horizon where the ship was getting smaller...and smaller...and smaller... “A man...who could've changed my life.” She replied in a soft voice. “A man who was a hero in my eyes, who gave me hope when I thought I was nothing but a weakling walking among gods. We only knew each other for a while, but it felt like we've been close friends for years. And maybe...maybe could've been more. He may be gone now....but he will be back...and I'll wait for him. Hell, I'll stand here for months if I have to....and wait for him to come back to me.” Her eyes lowered and her voice did the same. “Well....goodbye Damian. I know you can handle yourself throughout whatever situation has come up. I know you'll be strong...and I'll do the same because you taught me to keep my head up no matter what. I'll be waiting for you...for however long that I have to wait...and I'll do it willingly. I'll never forget you, Damian. Even if you forget me. You'll always be here.” She lifted her hand to her chest, placing it just over her heart. The sailor behind her looked touch, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Sounds like this person was very important to you.” He said. “Look, I don't know him but if he's meant to be in your life...he'll come back. You can believe that.” Shira sighed deeply. “And I'll be looking forward to that day. Even if it's just three months without him....” She whispered, and for the first time, a single tear fell from her eye. Category:Ark6